I. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrode location detection, and more particularly to location determining methods and systems that may selectively operate in different location determining modes.
II. Information
Wireless communication systems are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Cellular telephone and other like communication systems now span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity between a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the global positioning system (GPS), which allow various devices to determine their geographical location with some level of precision based on received wireless signals. GPS receivers, for example, may determine their approximate geographical location, altitude, and speed based on signals that are transmitted by a plurality of orbiting satellites.